Mnemosyne
Mnemosyne (nicknamed Mnema, Mnem or Mem) is one of the two pet feral werewolves under the care of Xendrian Maranmore. Native to her owner's own universe, she is a powerful and strong female that was rescued from an operative Xendrian was sent out to investigate. The character was developed to be an accompanying character to Xendrian's first pet lycan Ollie as an companion.. Biography Mnemosyne is one of many cubs known in the media and the publics' history as the "Stolen Moon" cubs. Feral cubs heartlessly stolen from their packs at birth and raised violently to fight in illegal "Tooth, Fang and Claw" matches against other feral lycans. The practice itself is illegal throughout society but organizers and people who would pay top credits, keep the practice underground and eliminate those who blow the whistle against the sport. As a cub, she was brutally taken away from her pack years ago and kept in a cage with barely any food or water and often abused to get her hardened and fight ready. Only her memory of the pack kept her living through the pain and torture and minimize the possibility of turning into a monster as her captors want her to be. Xendrian was sent on co-operative mission with Guardian Were officer Greymere into the possible sighting of a illegal TFC match in Tellluride but the two motive's are different. Greymere wants to take down another match for her personal hatred of seeing innocent werewolves used in such a manner and Xendrian is sent in because the match is turning up the beasts with far increased strength and agression that is turning up bodies. Apparently prior to the wave of new wolves, one of Interrealm's contractors had certain raw materials stolen and through tracking of those materials they are sent there where the TFC matches take place. Meanwhile Mnemosyne, now older but malnourished is taken in to be injected with a new strength-enhancing compound known only as "Juice". The formula made Mnemosyne stronger but even more when she is thrown into the ring with another juiced-up werewolf and the results are phenomenal when her own muscles grew much stronger in reaction to her growing rage from being constantly thrashed around and the force the other werewolf put on her making herself bigger. Being thrown back in the cage, Mnema thought she can use her new strength to free herself from her cage but the captors thought ahead in keeping her behind bars of terrainium where no matter how big she gets, she can never break them. Xendrian and Greymere discovered the operation but where captured before they can report. Greymere has been taken to the lab while Xendrian is thrown into the ring to fight against Black Fenrir, a highly-aggressive feral who has been juiced to the point of overdose and wants blood. Greymere in the captors eyes would make a nice edition to the ring and is prompted to get juiced. Watching this as she struggles not to get injected with a horse syringe full of the stuff makes Mnema mad and her muscles grew huge, prompting her to hard stomp and bash her unbreakable cage which unfortunately breaks at the bottom freeing her and saves Greymere from being injected. The two race to the ring to find Xendrian barely keeping up with Black Fenrir's aggressive blows and bites injuring him to the point of near death. Greymere and Mnemosyne leap in to bring Black Fenrir down but it was Mnemosyne who effectively subdued the monster with her own strength. Just in time for the authorities to come in and take down the operation. The juice-enhanced werewolves are taken in for further study and care while the one who saved the two agents had a more uncertain future fearing that her captor will come for her again, Xendrian makes the move to adopt her as a pet under protection. Greymere had doubts and felt that she should better off go with the group until it was learned by her superiors that because chemicals in their bodies, there's a good chance that they have to be put down for the safety of the group. Prompting the Guardian Were to help Xendrian keep Mnemosyne and get the other enhanced werewolves out of their streak to save themselves. Mnemosyne now happy in a new home with Xendrian and sharing the complex with his first pet Ollie who might provide companionship while he's on far away missions. Mnemosyne gradually learns how to use her growth ability for personal defense and so far can gain two extra tons or more from her already enhanced thousand pound frame. Other Info *Mnemosyne is named after the Greek titan of memory which is one of her known traits since not only she can remember scents and voices but also faces. It is also the reason why through all of her abuse in the TFC matches, the memories of her past as a playful cub kept her from becoming a monster. *Predominately childish and playful around strangers unless provoked. *Learns through mimicking stuff from television, rather than the normal means of training which to her owner explains her incredible agility and wrestling moves. *To protect herself from letting her natural cycle give unwanted pregnancy, Xendrian had her "deactivated" meaning that through a minimally invasive insertion of a suppressor capsule. Giving Mnemosyne the freedom to have sex without risk of an unwanted pregnacy. However she does have to go through it again every six years in accordance to Solterran law. *Has a stuffed toy duck which she loves very much and in a future story, the source of a major search that brought down a weapons ring. Xendrian had a sorceress render it un-rippable. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Supporting Cast